


[Old] My Little Sugarcube

by oneforgetfulbug



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Bisexual John Lennon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, McLennon, One Shot, RPF, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, bisexual paul mccartney, real person fanfic, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforgetfulbug/pseuds/oneforgetfulbug
Summary: From May 3rd, 2020 (3 May 2020)Really short one shot I came up with after first finding out about McLennon.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[Old] My Little Sugarcube

Paul smiles as he watches John turn on the stovetop for tea. He didn't think he would end up with a guy, much less his own band mate. It was nice though, as he always did enjoy John's company.  
  
"Tea's done, macca." John says, bringing Paul out of his head for a moment. He hands him a teacup and heads back over to the fridge to grab sugarcubes.  
  
"That quick, luv?" Paul asks, taking a sip of the tea. Was he really thinking for that long?  
  
"Ah, I have my ways." He winks, drawing a giggle out of his little lover.  
  
"Sugarcube?"  
  
"No, but thank you." Said lover replies, setting the tea cup down.  
  
"Yeah, it would be too sweet would it? You're already pretty sweet on your own." John jokes with a smile, and in return earns a bigger smile from Paul.  
  
"Oh shut it." Paul jokes back, hiding his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm just messing with you dear." John laughs and plants a kiss on Paul's nose.  
  
Oh, he wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
